


Words – Worte /Wörter

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bettgeflüster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words – Worte /Wörter

Die zarte Haut, die sich straff über Kakashis Bauch zog, flatterte unter seinen Fingern, als sein junger Geliebter zittrig Atem holte. Minato saß lächelnd auf Kakashis Oberschenkeln als er mit dem Zeigefinger ein „K“ über Brust und Bauch zeichnete wie auf einer gebleichten Leinwand.  
„K – wie klug.“, wisperte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen, die versuchten sich nicht in einem Lachen zu kräuseln.  
„Das kitzelt, Minato!“  
Minato zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeichnete den nächsten Buchstaben, „A – wie anspruchsvoll.“  
Kakashi schnaubte belustigt, bevor er scharf die Luft einzog, als der Blonde wieder ein „K“ über seine Brust zog.  
„K – wie-“ „Du wiederholst dich.“ fiel ihm der 14-Jährige nun tatsächlich unter seinen Fingern kichernd ins Wort.  
„K – wie kühn.“, fuhr Minato unbeirrt fort und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wolltest du wirklich das sagen?“  
„Vielleicht.“, bot der Blonde an und zog das nächste Zeichen. „A – wie...“ „Anbetungswürdig!“  
Der Blonde Lachte auf und bestätigte: „... wie anbetungswürdig.“  
Diesmal lachte Kakashi nicht wegen der umher geisternden Finger, die über seinen Körper strichen und so empfindliche Stellen neckten.  
Seinen Kopf hinab senkend zog Minato mit seiner Zunge einen gewunden Pfad über die weiße Haut hinab bis zum Bauchnabel, an dem er sanft knabberte und murmelte: „S – wie selbstsicher“, und dachte 'sinnlich'.  
Sein Geliebter zitterte unter dem Liebkosen, die kleinen farblosen Härchen stellten sich auf seinen Armen auf. „Minato~“, seufzte er und seine kleinen Hände vergruben sich in dem löwenzahngelben Haar, während kleine Küsse über seine Bauchdecke verschüttet wurden.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Silberhaarige das 'H' in der scheinbar willkürlichen Anordnung erkannte. „H – wie herablassend.“, spöttelte der Gelbe Blitz.  
„Hmpf!“, beleidigt drehte sich der Kleinere auf den Bauch, die köstliche Fläche Minatos Lippen entziehend und funkelte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

Doch auch ein schöner Rücken konnte entzücken und Minato verfolgte mit hinauf tippelndem Zeige- und Mittelfinger das Rückgrat von Kakashis schmalem Rahmen. „I – wie interessant.“

 

„Ach und mit einem popligen 'Interessant' denkst du, du seist aus dem Schneider?“, fragte der Silberhaarige süffisant und tat weiter beleidigt.

„Hm...“ überlegte der Blonde und knabberte an dem schönen, schmalen Hals vor seiner Nase. Leicht pustete er über die nasse Haut und fühlte seinen Geliebten unter sich schaudern.  
„Wie wäre es dann mit integer?“  
„Jetzt nicht mehr.“ meinte Kakashi und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.  
„Oder introvertiert oder impertinent oder ichbezogen oder infantil oder ignorant oder idiotisch~“  
Sein Geliebter funkelte ihn böse an, und ehe sich Minato versah, lag er auf dem Rücken und hatte einen bedrohlichen Kakashi über sich.  
„Oh, wie wäre es denn mit M für melodramatisch, I für inkonsequent, N für naiv“, der Silberhaarige zog ruppig die entsprechenden Buchstaben über Minatos breite Brust, welcher kichernd die flinken Finger zu erwischen versuchte. „ A für anhänglich, T für tollpatschig, O für Opposition...ohmm“, Minato hatte Kakashis Lippen mit seinen eingefangen und zog ihn in eine warme Umarmung.  
„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?“, murmelte er in den Kuss.  
Sich in die Umarmung sinken lassend, schüttelte der jüngere seinen hellen Schopf.  
Die Lippen Minatos nie ganz verlassend wisperte er:

„M wie mutig“

Kuss.

„I wie idealistisch.“

Kuss.

„N wie nachsichtig.“

Kuss.

„A wie aufopfernd“

Kuss.

„T wie talentiert.“

Kuss.

„O wie optimistisch ohnegleichen.“

Minato lacht.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten   
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> 27\. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen   
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> 60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> 69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> X 80. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst   
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
